Capítulo 6: Historias de quiénes somos nosotros
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: En medio del caos, surgirá la oportunidad de escape para nuestros amigos y sobre sus historias.


Capítulo 6: Historias de quiénes somos nosotros El R.A.P.T había logrado dar con sus fugitivos, los tenían en la línea de fuego donde se pondría fin a sus vidas, mientras que preparaban las armas y los prófugos dieron sus últimas palabras o aliento de guerra, no vieron que una persona se estaba dirigiendo por uno de los puentes que conectaban al otro lado de la avenida, venía a toda velocidad, lista para cometer una acción, tal vez sería un beneficio para que aquellos prófugos para que pudieran correr y salvarse de ser fusilados injustamente.

- - _"__Su deseo ha sido cumplido, despídanse de sus vidas"_ Dijo el Comandante de la Policía, mientras que sus subordinados se preparaban para abrir fuego.

No hubo una respuesta de parte de aquellas personas, solo se quedaron quietos, no podían moverse porque si lo hacían, serían hombres muertos, estaba todo preparado.

Cuando el Comandante a cargo dio la orden de disparar, hubo una gran explosión, seguida de otras más, fue toda una cadena explosiva que ocasionó que varios de los robots cayeran y quedaran inutilizados, en medio del humo y el pánico que hubo en las calles, Huang Lee pidió que escaparan todo ellos de su ejecución.

- - ¡Rápido, por aquí! Ordenó el chino, mientras que corrían por las calles de la Ciudad Capital de Tokyo, en medio de todo un mar de personas que corrían y otras no sabían qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- - ¡Dios, hace años que no corro tan rápido! Gritó CJ, mientras que llegaban a un callejón, donde allí se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento que perdieron en medio de la carrera.

Pronto se perdieron de la vista del radar de la Policía y permanecieron en un callejón, Luís estaba aún agotado, la huida le había dejado muy cansado y no tenía muchas fuerzas para correr más, en caso de que los llegaran a encontrar de nuevo.

- - Viejo, ¿estás bien? Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital. Sugirió Johnny, mientras que proponía en llevar al guardaespaldas de Gay Tony a un hospital cercano.

- - No, nos verían, solo déjenme descansar. Por favor, solo unos minutos. Pidió Luís, mientras que cerraba los ojos y trataba de recuperar sus energías perdidas.

Mientras que Luís descansaba, cerrando los ojos un buen rato, se quedó dormido, Claude y Tommy montaron guardia por las dudas, mientras que CJ se encontraba sentado en el suelo conversando con Niko y Johnny, Toni trataba de hallar una respuesta a lo que había pasado y Huang Lee miraba en su billetera si tenía algo que les sirviera, como por lo menos para poder hacerse cargo de encontrar alguna solución.

Justo en ese momento, un joven con uniforme blanco y en una motocicleta futurista, tenía cabellos castaños y lo mismo sus ojos, los vio y entró por el callejón, antes de dirigirse hacia aquellas personas, de una ventana que daba a aquel callejón, está estalló, provocando que cayeran los cientos de fragmentos de vidrios hacia donde estaban los protagonistas.

- - ¡Ahhhh! Gritó el joven de cabellos castaños, mientras aparecía en medio de la ventana un sujeto musculoso, la cara la tenía pintada de color gris, como una especie de estilo guerrilla y junto con un atuendo bastante llamativo, portaba un M-16 modificado y listo para disparar contra aquel joven que era su blanco, pero otra persona se interpuso, era un individuo que localizó a su objetivo y comenzaron a dispararse, tras un breve combate, el atacante fue neutralizado por su oponente, dejando en fuga al chico de la motocicleta y a los mafiosos y pandilleros.

- - ¡Vamos, vamos, sigan corriendo! Pidió Niko Bellic, mientras que se iban refugiando en otro callejón.

- - ¡¿Lo vieron eso, nigga?! Preguntó CJ asombrado de lo que estuvieron viendo en esos momentos.

- - Sí, ese tipo por un momento creí que era mi ex novia, Catalina. Dios, por un momento pensé en matarlo a golpes. Dijo Claude.

- - Viejo, tú sí que tienes un trauma por lo de tu ex novia. Le dijo Johnny.

Justo en ese momento, Lee, al ver a Claude cara a cara, se le fue acercando amenazadoramente.

- - Tú, sí, tú, por fin nos conocemos, yo te conozco: En el 2001 trabajaste para El Burro, el líder de los pandilleros "Los Diablos", vi en las noticias que mataste a 25 Triadas con una lanzallamas por toda Chinatown, mal nacido infeliz, voy a vengar a mis hermanos caídos. Le dijo Lee, quien estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Niko lo detuvo.

- - ¡¿Ahora quieren pelear?! Les retó el serbio.

- - ¡Nos están persiguiendo, a uno se le ocurre pelear contra el otro por lo que pasó hace años atrás! Gritó Toni, mientras que Huang Lee se calmaba.

- - ¡Al menos yo trabajo dignamente, sucia rata! Le gritó Claude, mientras que le mostraba el dedo, Lee casi se salta de los brazos de Niko y se fue calmando.

- - Ya, calmados, los dos. Les ordenó Luís, quien ya estaba sintiéndose mejor.

- - El tenía un buen trabajo con ustedes y los traicionó, agárrense con él. Les dijo Huang Lee, mientras que mencionaba los hechos ocurridos en el pasado.

- - Sí, estaba trabajando bien, hasta que a Salvatore Leone se le ocurrió tenderme una trampa con un coche-bomba en la parte de atrás del _"Sex Seven Club" _de Luigi Goterelli. Le señaló Claude el por qué había abandonado a los Leone.

- - ¿Por la locura del viejo? Preguntó Niko curioso.

- - En realidad, Salvatore ya estaba paranoico desde el año 1992, después de que se ganara la confianza de CJ, él con las Triadas de San Fierro organizaron un robo al Casino Calígula de Las Venturas, se llevaron hasta el último centavo, el Don quedó destruido y juró vengarse, a mí me mandó para matarlo pero recién ahora me doy cuenta de quién es el verdadero Carl Johnson. Contó Toni parte de la historia.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? Preguntó Luís, mientras que se sentaba para oír la historia.

- Cuando viajé a San Andreas un año después, me topé con alguien que decía ser un OG, Sal me dijo que mi blanco era un OG y me acerqué, pregunté por sí él era de los Grove Street Families y me dijo que sí, le disparé, matándolo completamente. Luego me tuve que exiliar por cuatro años hasta que en 1998, pude regresar a Liberty City. Les siguió contando Toni.

- - Pero si el blanco a matar no era CJ, ¿entonces quién fue? Dijo Claude sorprendido.

- - Los medios se enteraron y dijeron que se trataba de un tal Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross, un pandillero con sueños de ser un gangster y lo logró, lo habían liberado de la cárcel tras el escándalo que se había armado por el robo de un libro de rimas de del rapero "Mad Dogg", así que maté a ese Cross, en lugar de CJ. Continuó Toni contando su historia de cómo había empezado la "Venganza de los Leone".

- - ¿Qué más pasó? Veo que todos tenemos historias por contar y no nos conocemos muy bien sobre a qué nos dedicamos. Sostuvo Huang Lee, mientras que comenzaban con sus relatos.

- - Que Toni siga, por favor. Pidió Tommy Vercetti y con un giño del italiano, siguió con su relato.

- - Después de regresar a Liberty City, tras los cuatro años que mencioné, volví y esperaba ser recompensado con un puesto más alto, cosa que Sal me había propuesto tiempo atrás, no sucedió, al llegar y tras una breve bienvenida, me asignaron como Jefe a Vincenzo "Lucky" Chili, quien se creía una persona digna de seguir como modelo pero resultó ser todo un idiota. Trabajé para él en Atlantic Quays, haciendo varios trabajos, desde asegurarme que los camellos trabajaran vendiendo drogas, matando a la competencia que era la Familia Sindacco que controlaba, por ese entonces, Chinatown, rescatar a sus hombres de un robo frustrado en Harwood, entre otras misiones. Fue entonces en una que fue que sabía que quería deshacerse de mí, me dijo que tenía que ir a los Altos de Hepburn, mientras que estaba en construcción y bajo el control de los Sindacco, tenía que ir a buscar un coche deportivo con drogas, supuestamente, era una trampa, estaba monitoreado por la Policía, logré escapar y terminé de trabajar para Vincenzo, destruí el auto y finalmente empecé a trabajar para mi madre, Ma Cipriani, después para Salvatore y María. Llegó un momento en el que los Sindaccos se enteraron de que el Don de los Leone visitaba el "Paulie´s Bar Revoir" dirigido por JD O´Toole, así que organizaron un secuestro y lo tuve que rescatar de ser convertido en chatarra, ahí fue donde empezó nuestra venganza contra la Familia Sindacco, les declaramos la guerra y los logramos expulsar de Portland, nos apoderamos del Red Light District, los Altos de Hepburn y Chinatown, todo iba bien, pero los Sicilianos estaban moviendo sus fichas y querían la supuesta paz entre las tres familias mafiosas, todo era una trampa para beneficiar a las recién llegadas y frescas nuevas bandas de Liberty.

Massarino Torini se reunió con los Diablos, a los cuales les prometió los Altos de Hepburn y el Red Light District, mientras que con las Triadas iban a tener toda Portland, así cuando las Familias Leone, Sindacco y Forelli hayan sido destruidas. Fue así que empezó toda una guerra, donde los Diablos nos intentaron conquistar los Altos de Hepburn y el Distrito Red Light, logré acabar con ellos y salvar esos territorios, pero tenía el presentimiento de que en el futuro perderíamos ese territorio, después las Triadas de Liberty hicieron detonar una bomba que destruyó el almacén donde Sal guardaba todos los fondos y el dinero de la familia, logré salvar todo el dinero y acabar con los chinos, pero los problemas siguieron, con esta guerra y más que encima el Alcalde Roger Hole estaba presionando a Salvatore de mandarlo preso, tuvimos que escapar del FBI de Portland a Isla Stauton, mientras que el Puente Callahan estaba en construcción y los trabajadores del ferry estaban en huelga contra este proyecto por el Túnel Porter. Después de haber llegado a Isla Stauton, la primera misión que recibí fue acabar con el Alcalde Hole y lo hice, después de tomar su celular, supimos que estaba en contacto con el Don de la Familia Forelli, Franco Forelli, lo logramos saber gracias al asistente del alcalde y decidimos lanzar a nuestro candidato, Donald Love.

Lo hicimos muy bien pero en una misión que me encomendó de buscar una camioneta en una zona que era de los Forellis, alguien nos vio y le dio el informe a la prensa, esto llevó al fracaso de Love para asumir en la Alcaldía de Liberty City y la pérdida de toda su fortuna, ya que había gastado millones de dólares con hacer esta campaña electoral.

Otra persona para quien trabajé fue Leon McCaffrey, un policía del LCPD corrupto para quien me dediqué a declararle la guerra a los Sindaccos y a los Forellis, con los primeros les derrotamos en sus territorios de Torrington, el cual pasó a manos de la Yakuza de Liberty, luego con los segundos les dimos su territorio de Newport a los Uptown Yardies, luego Belleville Park y Aspatria para la Yakuza también. Sal terminó preso y desde ahí maquinamos la venganza contra los Forellis y los Sindaccos, ya que se habían unido Franco y Paulie tras el fallido intento de establecer una alianza fuerte y por segunda vez lo hicieron, la primera misión que fue en la Costa de Vale fue conquistar con los Southside Hoods los Jardines de Wichita, luego fue la muerte del Don Paul "Paulie" Sindacco y su familia quienes iban a escapar de Liberty City tras perder fama y poder, también tuve que destruir un "Rhino" que la Yakuza poseía, esto iba a empeorar las cosas para nuestra lucha y trabajé para Toshiko Kasen, con quien tuve una relación, después vuelta con Love, quien tuvo una idea para recuperar toda su fortuna y fue el atentado contra Avery Carrington, quien se iba a reunir con el Cartel de Colombia, después de eso el megaproyecto de la destrucción del último bastión de la Familia Forelli, Fuerte Stauton, Love se apoderó de los planes de su antiguo mentor y se volvió multibillonario, pero tuve que ayudarlo a escapar de Liberty City, ya que le había pedido dinero al Cartel y los Colombianos fueron a pedirle que les devolviera la plata, cosa que iban a matarlo en serio si no les pagaba, lo ayudé a escapar desde su mansión en los Bosques de Cedros y lo llevé al Aeropuerto Francis Internacional, donde escapó.

Con Salvatore libre, se hizo el traslado a la Fiscalía, donde le iban a retirar todos los cargos pero en el camino fuimos atacados por los Sicilianos, logré acabar con ellos y con el camino libre, llegamos a la Justicia, donde Salvatore fue liberado de todos los cargos y volvimos a Portland, ahora que teníamos todo en nuestro poder, solo faltaba controlar al Alcalde nuevo de Liberty, Miles O´Donovan, pero cuando llegamos a la Alcaldía, habían Sicilianos por doquier y tuvimos que luchar contra ellos, supimos que lo habían secuestrado y llevado hasta Portland Rock, donde dimos combate contra ellos y contra su líder, Torini, con quien derribamos su helicóptero y con O´Donovan de nuestro lado, los Leone volvieron a la cima de todo el poder. Terminó de contar Toni toda la historia.

- - Sorprendente. Dijo Huang Lee.

- - Sí, así fue todo. Selló Toni secamente.

- - Oye, por cierto, ¿Ese tal McCaffrey estas seguro que era Policía y tenía de compañero a Ray Machowski? Preguntó Claude.

- - Sí, era un hombre joven de cabellos castaños, con quien me apuntó con su arma pensando que era un delincuente. ¿Por qué? Preguntó Toni ahora.

- - Trabajé para él en Isla Stauton en el 2001 y en una misión que me encargó, fue matar a McCaffrey por haberle denunciado a los Federales por su corrupción. Les contó Claude.

- - Jajjaa, que coincidencia. Río Niko Bellic.

- - Sí, bueno… En ese momento, Luís preguntó sobre la familia de Claude.

- - Oye, Claude, ¿tú no tienes familia? Preguntó Luís, mientras que el chico se acomodaba.

- - Bueno, no, nunca tuve, nací en 1969 en Vice City, en medio de un huracán, mis padres cuando yo era un bebe, según me contaron, me llevaron al Aeropuerto Escobar Internacional, donde fueron asesinados por unos mafiosos, no sé de qué mafia pero los mataron a ellos, mi padre era un importante corredor de autos en Vice City, muy respetado con mi madre, quien era una importante directora de una empresa de la ciudad. Les contó Claude su historia.

- - Viejo, eso sí que es triste. A mí, me mataron al amor de mi vida, Kate McReary, la hermana de la Familia McReary, asesinada por los malditos Pegorino y Rascalov, hasta que los destruí. Les contó también Niko su historia.

- - Yo tenía una banda llamada "The Lost MC", nuestros rivales, "Los Ángeles de la Muerte" mataron a un importante amigo nuestro, estaban pagados por los Rusos de la Organización Criminal Faustin, fue entonces que estallamos en una guerra, nuestro antiguo presidente, quien estaba en rehabilitación por las drogas, volvió y dividió al grupo, mientras que él no estaba, me dediqué a establecer la paz con las demás bandas de moteros y en rechazar la violencia callejera y las drogas, pero terminó todo en una feroz división, tras un intento de deshacernos de un cargamento de heroína, que pertenecía a las Triadas, Billy fue detenido y me acusó de haberlo entregado, sumado más tarde a que trabajé para las mafias italiana y rusa de Liberty City, todo fue un desastre y después me llegó una llamada del Congresista Stubbs, quien me contó que Billy Grey iba a entregar a la banda para así obtener su libertad. Decidimos acabar con esto de una vez y asaltamos la Penitenciaria de Alderney, matando a una gran cantidad de guardias y sabiendo que la Policía llegaría, maté a Billy Grey de un tiro en la cabeza y escapamos, para luego incendiar nuestro club, sabiendo que el LCPD estaba detrás de nosotros, escapamos hasta que las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente. Contó Johnny su historia.

- - Mi vida transcurría tranquila hasta que un día, mientras estaba en la cola del banco, fuimos asaltados y tomados de rehenes, ahí todo se fue al carajo, tuve que trabajar para varias organizaciones, incluyendo para Gay Tony, tuve que incluso luchar contra un tipo de la Mafia Rusa llamada Ray Bulgarin, con quien di muerte en su avión privado antes de que escapara. Les contó Luís su historia.

- - Yo no tengo para contar mucho, salvo que la mía está llena de tragedias en la familia, mi padre era el Jefe de las Triadas de Liberty durante el 2009 y fue asesinado, después hubo sospechas de mi tío y resultó ser él quien mató a mi padre y luego a mi hermano, tras muchos trabajos, logré acabar con él y vengar a mi familia. Se expresó Huang Lee.

- - Ya todos saben lo que pasó en Harwood en 1971, todos sabían en la Familia Forelli de que me tendieron una trampa pero no lo hicieron, no, me dejaron que estuviera en prisión hasta 1986, maldito infeliz de Sonny. Dijo Tommy, quien aun mantenía fresca su vida en la prisión de la ciudad por lo ocurrido en el barrio.

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo escuchados por una persona, la cual con su equipo de seguimiento en sus auriculares, les estaba escuchando todo lo que decían al respecto.

- - Ja-Sonríe- Creo que hoy me tocó el premio mayor. Dijo, mientras que avanzaba a gran velocidad y buscaba la posición de los protagonistas.

Volviendo con nuestros amigos en el callejón, se preguntaban lo siguiente:

- - ¿Estamos seguros de que estamos en el año 2020? Preguntó CJ, justo en ese momento, Huang Lee estaba caminando por el callejón y encontró más al fondo un periódico, en el que decía toda la verdad.

- - Sí, mira. Le dijo el chino y le mostró el diario, en el cual se mostraba la fecha exacta, no estaban en ningún engaño.

- - Mierda, 2020, tenemos que volver. Dijo Claude.

- - ¿Cómo? Ni más bien salgamos de esta zona, esos polis nos van a llenar de agujeros. Manifestó su opinión Johnny, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared.

- - Idearemos algo, por cierto, ¿vieron a ese chico que le disparó a los robots? ¡Increíble el arma que llevaba consigo. ¿Quién habrá sido? Preguntó Claude, mientras que justo en aquel momento, su deseo se cumplió.

De la barandilla de un puente que conectaba a una fábrica con la otra, apareció la misma persona que les había salvado sus vidas con la Policía anteriormente.

- - Jajaja, gracias por el cumplido, pero _"ese chico"_, no es varón. Les dijo aquella persona, quien se quitó la capa que le protegía y mostró su figura.

Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Claude se quedó asombrado, era una chica de cabellos plateados, ojos rojos y un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo hasta su espalda.

Al ver, lo primero que pensaron los chicos fue que se trataba de una especie de trampa, en la cual los llevaría hacia un supuesto sitio seguro y los entregaría a la Policía para que los fusilaran.

- - ¿Cómo nos siguió? Preguntó Toni, mientras que tomaban palos y fierros que habían en el lugar para así poder defenderse de la posible trampa.

- - Con esto, ¿saben? Estamos en el futuro y no entiendo cómo no pueden conocer la tecnología de hoy en día. Les dijo ella, mientras que les mostraba su equipo de seguimiento.

- - Oh. Todos se quedaron asombrados.

La chica cerró los ojos, mostrando un gesto de que ya tenía todo bajo control.

- - Además escuché sus historias, incluyendo la del chico de peinado funky, Dios, eres increíble, amigo, mataste al Don de una Mafia peligrosa. Eres como un discípulo para mí. Le felicitó la chica de ojos rojos a Claude, quien no dijo nada.

- - Igualmente él no puede hablar. Le dijo Toni a ella.

- - Toni, sé hablar, solo soy de pocas palabras. Le dijo Claude, mientras que le pedía que no lo defendiera.

- - Jajajja, son muy graciosos, ustedes, bueno, yendo al negocio, como sabrán, no me conocen, pero yo fui la que les salvó sus vidas de ser ejecutados por el R.A.P.T, así que están a salvo, pero podría entregarlos a la justicia de forma anónima porque son delincuentes y no, no soy policía, soy una cazadora de recompensas. Les dijo ella, mientras que mostraba su trabajo para el cual ejercía.

- - ¡Dios, estamos bien jodidos! Gritó Luís, pero en ese momento, Tommy lo calmó.

- - Nosotros no queremos ser ejecutados. Le dijo Vercetti.

- - Lo sé, por eso vine hasta ustedes para que estarán a salvo. Les dijo ella.

- - ¿En qué sentido? Preguntó Niko Bellic.

- - Solo les voy a pedir que esperen aquí solo dos minutos. Les pidió ella, mientras que partía de forma muy rápida hacia lo alto de las fábricas y se volvían a quedar solos.

- - Nigga, ¿podremos confiar en ella? Preguntó CJ, quien estaba un poco preocupado de confiar en una desconocida que era encima una cazadora de recompensas.

- - Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar y rogarle a Dios que esto no sea una trampa. Les recomendó Tommy, mientras que se arrodillaba y rezaba para que no les pasara nada malo.

- - Montaremos guardia hasta que llegue esa chica. Sugirió Huang Lee y con Johnny y CJ montaron la vigilancia.

Bueno, bueno, ahora que nuestros amigos han sido encontrados por una chica misteriosa (Ya todos saben pero no lo diré), esperarán a ser rescatados. ¿Podrán confiar en ella? ¿Qué pasará si los llega a encontrar el R.A.P.T? Se despide MontanaHatsune92 hasta el próximo capítulo n.n Saludos y Paz.


End file.
